sell the sole
by twi1ightfan123
Summary: Alice sees a vision of a girl stuck in hell, can the cullens find her in time or was that never the point? give it ago i think you'll like it! n i am a frequent updater :
1. hell of a vision

**I don't own twilight, SM does, I just love twilight and supernatural so thought i'd do a story about the worlds mixing **** hope u enjoy it! **

**.........................................................................................................................................................**

**APOV **

As I was draining the bear I heard footsteps approaching, my natural instinct was to take my pray and run with it, but as the footsteps got closer a very familiar scent hit me. I put the bear down, brushed myself off and jumped into Jaspers awaiting arms.

_I have been married to Jasper for over fifty years now, he's my rock! If it wasn't for seeing him in one of my first visions I would have probably been a total savage in my first few years as a vampire. You see unlike most vampires, I don't remember my human life, and when the burning subsided and I awoke to my new life, I was completely alone, with no idea what I was. That was when I had my vision of Jasper, so I went on my quest to find him. Whilst searching I began having visions of a coven of vampires, at first I didn't know what they were as their eyes where topaz and mine where a vivid red, but as the visions progressed I saw the lifestyle they choose, to drink animals not humans. So from that day on I vowed to do the same. I eventually found Jasper and we began our search for the mystery clan. Whilst searching I told Jasper everything I'd seen and about their diet. He was sceptical at first but put his faith in me, and two months after we found the Cullens._

_To say I shocked them would be an understatement; I walked up the drive to find 5 vampires in defensive positions. It didn't shock me as I'd already seen it happen but Jasper immediately pushed me behind him and crouched ready to attack. I put my hand on his shoulder and gave him a small smile which made him immediately relax. I walked straight round him towards the Cullens and said_

'_Hi I'm Alice and this is my Jasper' no one relaxed so I decided to continued 'Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward it's nice to meet you' and extended my hand. Carlisle went to shake my hand but Emmett immediately pushed him back demanding I tell them how I knew them and why I was here. This made me laugh as in my visions I'd seen Emmett as more of a teddy bear than a grizzly bear. So I went on to explain about my visions and how I went to find Jazz then them, then asked if I could have Edward's room, of course he said yes, who could say no to me! _

'Who indeed! You know you still owe me for that, I didn't have a room for a month!' I didn't even realise we where home till Edward brought me out of my reminiscing.

'Oh brother you know you didn't need that room as much as I did' I said with a wink, remembering the damage me and Jasper did in our first ever bedroom!

'Ew Alice gross!' Edward visibly cringed, making me laugh.

'Well stay out of my mind!' The look on his face made me laugh hysterically, then all of a sudden I was pulled into a vision.

_A young girl was tied up, both arms and legs stretched apart, holding her up. She was crying hysterically asking for Sam and Dean. _

Vision changed.

_The girl was still tied up as two men with black eyes stood above her, very slowly they pulled their knifes out slicing at her skin, she continued to scream when one man began singing. _

'_You sold your sole to the devil!' _

_The next man continued 'now you stuck in hell, never going home, never see your family again!' _

_This only made the girl cry harder. _

Vision changed

_There was a corpse completely skinned alive dangling from the restraints, but not a corpse, the girl still screaming. The injuries she's obtained should have killed her but somehow she was still awake and feeling everything done to her. A man in a black suit walks on and the other men part to let him see their work. He inspects her before speaking. She's stopped crying now and staring at the man with more hate than I'd ever seen in my existence. _

'_Hello Bella' The man spoke, if I couldn't see the image in front of me I would of thought the man was being kind to her. 'Have you changed your mind yet? Just say the word and you'll be off this table and you can assist my two fine friends here' he said pointing to the men next to him. _

'_GO TO HELL YOU SADISTIC PIECE OF SHIT! I WILL NEVER COME OFF THIS TABLE BECAUSE I WILL NEVER BE DEMON SCUM LIKE YOURSELF!' she screamed with every bit of energy she had left. _

_The man bent down to her mangled face and whispered 'have you forgotten sweetcheeks, where in hell.' _

_He straightened himself out and walked towards the door, before leaving he nodded towards the two men, snapped his fingers and left the room, Bella was now completely whole again, not even a scratch on her body. _

_The men walked towards her with sadistic smiles on their faces. _

'_You ready little girl' _

'ALICE, ALICE ANSWERS ME!' I heard Jasper shouting at me, but I just couldn't open my eyes, that vision had to be the sickest vilest thing I had ever seen!

'She had a vision of a human girl' Edward answered for me, you could hear the disgust in his voice.

'And she had a vision of a pathetic human, who cares!' Rosalie, always so kind! I slowly opened my eyes to see everyone was now in the room, I looked to Edward who looked utterly shocked. Edward snorted, shit mind reader!

Edward please can you tell them, I don't think I can talk right now! I asked with my mind. He sighed but told them, everyone, including Rosalie was shocked.

'Why do you think you had a vision of this Alice?' Carlisle asked, always thinking logically.

'Honestly Carlisle I have no idea, I've never seen this girl in my life, maybe I'm supposed to find her and warn her before she sells her sole.'

'No Alice I don't think you should' I looked at Edward utterly confused, had he not seen my vision earlier.

'Yes Alice I did, but you have to understand that the chances are this girl has already sold her sole, thinking about it most people see who sell their sole get ten years before they go to hell, that girl must have only been about 17, meaning she sold her sole a long time ago, its already to late' I heard what he was saying but if I could just find her and warn her

'No Alice, do you really want her to spend her last time on earth scared'

'Fine! But if I ever see her I will warn her!' of that I am certain, hopefully fates on my side.

**.........................................................................................................................................................**

**So what did you think? Do you think I should continue? Please review **

**Xxx Oh and If you haven't watched supernatural I really think you should, it's amazing! xxX**


	2. revenge is both sweet and sour

**I don't own twilight, SM does, I just love twilight and supernatural so thought i'd do a story about the worlds mixing **** hope u enjoy it! **

**.........................................................................................................................................................**

BPOV 3 months after Alice's vision

'Yes Uncle Bobby I know' I said down the phone for what I hope was the last time.

'Look kid, I know you think I'm just being a moaning old man but I just got you back and now I feel like I'm losing you again' this was a little weird, Uncle Bobby was never one to show his emotions.

'I know' I sighed 'but you have to understand, with everything that's happened I just need some time on my own, besides its just a couple of vamps, how hard can it be!' I must of killed over 50 vampires in my 17 years, its frustrating that people still don't believe in me!

'Don't get cocky!' He scolded 'I know you can handle yourself, but this is your first hunt without your brothers, maybe you could just call them'

'NO!' I shouted down the phone 'Look I understand your worried, but I have to do this on my own, if I need help I'll call, but until then I don't want Sam and Dean near me, I'm sick of being stuck in their shadow'

'Okay but promise you'll call me if you need any help'

'Of course, just please don't tell them where I am' I couldn't deal with them right now!

'I won't, promise' at least I could count on that, uncle Bobby never promised anything he couldn't keep 'and kid .... I love you, stay safe'

'I love you to, bye' I quickly put the phone down before he could hear me crying.

Its not often I show my emotions but when I do they always get the better of me! I pulled over on the side of the road, just outside the border of Forks. I tried to stop my crying, to try and pull my emotions into check, but I couldn't, because all that was going through my mind was why me! Why was I dammed to this life! Why did I have to become a hunter! You're probably thinking I walk around in the woods killing innocent animals, I wish! No I am a hunter of the supernatural.

It all started when I was 6 months old, my mother, Mary had put me to bed like any normal night (not that I remember, but that's what I was told) she then put Sam and Dean to bed, before joining my father, John herself. In the night she awoke and saw a man stood over Sam's bed, she attempted to defend Sam and was killed by the man and then the house was set alight. My father managed to get us all out of the house safely but there was nothing he could do for our mother.

After that nothing was the same, my dad was furious and a shell of the man he used to be. We never got another house and began staying in motels all the time, and my father would leave us there, with Dean in charge. Sometimes he'd be gone for a few days other times a few weeks. Dean always said he was working, I tried to question why he had to be away from us to work but Dean just got defensive and shouted that he was doing it for us.

When I was five years old, I found out the real reason he was never home. We were staying in another motel, not really sure where because we travelled so much. Dad had been gone for a few days and we were under strict instructions not to leave the motel room. Dean and Sam were getting annoyed with always playing babysitter so they decided to go out, leaving me alone. I cried myself to sleep sick of always being a burden, when I awoke I have never been so scared in my life! Above me was a dark figure, but even in my groggy state i knew it wasn't human. It was like a dark shadow, no defined features to its face or body. I was frozen, staring at the thing, when it began sucking big breathes of air, as he did this I could feel my body getting weaker, I know now it was sucking the life out of me. I willed my body to move, to get away from this creature but I just couldn't move. Then I heard gun shots and the creature was gone, I found enough strength to look up, standing there was my father, and I saw emotion on his face for the first time in my life. I don't remember much after that, supposedly I slept for three days and when I awoke my father told me all about the different creatures and why he had to fight them. That was when I found out a demon had killed my mother, had taken mine, Dean's, and Sam's childhood away, and we all wanted revenge.

I was never a child after that, I was a soldier. I trained in everything, mind and body! I killed my first Demon at 10 years old, by the age of 13 I'd killed over 100 and then I lost count. Hunting was not a career, a choice, it was a life, once you where in you where never getting out.

**.........................................................................................................................................................**

**So what did you think? Please review **** xx**


	3. fate wants it that way

**I don't own twilight, SM does, I just love twilight and supernatural so thought i'd do a story about the worlds mixing **** hope u enjoy it! **

**.........................................................................................................................................................**

BPOV

I pulled up to what would be my new home for a while; it wasn't anything special, just a little cabin in the woods of Forks. Another hunter had been kind enough to lend it to me for my time here. I could have stayed in a motel but that would look weird as for the first time in my life, I'm going to high school! This is a good and bad thing for me, good because it's something I've always wanted to do, but in our line of work it's not been possible. Bad because in such a small town everyone will probably already have friends they've known forever, living a normal happy life, unknown to them the real dangers of the world, it sometimes frustrates me that I have to give my life up just so they can have theirs, but I quickly push that thought out of my head, its selfish!

As soon as I arrived I got to work making the cabin safe for my stay there, I began making a circle of salt around my new cabin, you're probably thinking how the hell can salt protect you but it does. Something about it being pure so no evil beings can cross it, it's probably the best weapon ever found, it works with, demons, witches, werewolf's, windigos and most importantly vampires!

I was lucky the house was already full of devil traps, (devil traps are an ancient drawing that you draw on the floor and if a demon walks into they can't get out) this doesn't work on vampires but you never know when a demon will drop by and try to kill you. I then filled four buckets up and blessed them making them holy water, I became a minister when I was 14, fill in a quick form on the internet and you can make holy water where ever you are!

After making the house demon proof I decided to get some sleep ready for my first day at school, it was going to be weird, I mean what kind of vampires pretend to be students! It was going to be difficult not to give myself away, most people stare at them infatuated by their beauty but I just feel disgusted!

**The next day **

I awoke early and got showered, I had a dilemma in the clothing department, normally I'd just wear my jeans, boots and leather jacket. But in such a small town I was going to stick out anyway, never mind dressing like a bad ass! I decided on my regular jeans and boots but went for a baby blue vest top with a black cardigan. The boots didn't really go with the outfit but there wasn't a chance I'd wear anything else, where else would I stash my knife!

After looking somewhat normal I started the short drive to school, when I pulled into the parking lot it was already somewhat full, I got out of my car and began walking to the main office, for the first time in my life I was actually feeling shy and unconfident. I guess that's what you get when you only converse with demons!

I got my schedule and made my way to my first class, I used my mother's maiden name Swan as Winchester often turned heads in the demon world, it would seem that the police chief has the last name swan so everyone's automatically assumed I'm related to him! What would I say 'no i'm not related but please don't say anything about me to him as I'm on the FBI's most wanted list' bloody typical, we kill demons, save people but get blamed for the deaths of the ones that can't be saved!

As lunch came I really was getting sick of all the attention! I'm glad I never went to school because this shit was really starting to piss me off! Right now I'm walking to lunch listening to some girl babble on about the stupidest shit I've ever heard! And to top it off still no sign of the vampires, I swear if uncle Bobby's wrong about this I'm going to go on hunts alone and never speak to them son of a bitches!

God did this girl ever shut up!

'Jessica over here' A blond boy shouted I recognised him from one of my classes, he spent the whole class gorping at me and at the end tried talking to me, so I dashed out of the room quicker than I thought possible.

So the girl, who I know knew as Jessica led me over to a table full of students. She introduced me to everyone but I didn't bother learning their names, I'd be gone soon enough! Then I noticed them, five beautiful/disgusting vampires in the far corner of the room, I couldn't help but snort as I watched them pretend to eat, this caught Jessica's attention and she followed my gaze.

'Swooning over the Cullen's already' she giggled 'but I'll warn you now there's no point in even talking ...' she trailed off.

'What' I asked looking what was wrong with her, when I looked at the Cullens they were all looking my way.

'There staring'

'So' After today I was pretty much used to people staring.

'They never stare, not at anyone, its like were all invisible to them!' shit! Then why where they staring at me, did they know who I was? Was my cover blown already? I decided if that was so, I would stare back, show them I wasn't afraid.

I put on my best glare and turned to them, each expression was different. A blond female one that if I didn't know what she was, I would of thought she was a supermodel, was looking very bored and uninterested to what was going on around her. Next to her was a big no massive vampire that seemed to be the blond's mate, he seemed to be trying to figure something out. Next was what looked like an overgrown pixie, her expression was strange, she was looking at me with such sadness, I didn't quite understand it, the male next to her was obviously her mate, he seemed to be trying to soothe her, and last was a copper haired god! I knew what he was but I couldn't help but think how unbelievably gorgeous he was! He was looking at me a little like the pixie but with a frustrated edge to it.

I broke from there stare, excused my self from the table and ran to my car, I took the lambs blood out of the glove box and dipped my knife in it, I wasn't planning on attacking straight away, hell I wasn't planning on taking them all on at once but looks like fate wants it that way, so I headed back into school, the knife safely in my boot, waiting for them to attack!

**........................................................................................................................................................**

**hope you enjoyed it, please review **** xxx**


	4. glare of innocence

**I don't own twilight, SM does, I just love twilight and supernatural so thought i'd do a story about the worlds mixing **** hope u enjoy it! **

**.........................................................................................................................................................**

EPOV

The sun was begging to rise so I decided to start my journey home. Last night was too much to bear, Esme and Carlisle where out hunting they asked if I'd like to join but I politely declined knowing they needed sometime to their selves. Almost as soon as they left the house my mind was overcome by images of my 'siblings' doing some rather disgusting things. I try not to be to judgemental as they are in love and I hope that maybe I can one day find a mate that I can share that with.

When I came into my room Alice had already laid my clothes on the bed for.

'Thanks Alice' I said, knowing there was no need to shout as she'd here me.

'No problem, I figured I owed you after last night'

'Don't mention it Alice, ever!'

I quickly made my way downstairs were everyone was waiting; we all jumped into my Volvo and made the short way to school.

'So the new girl starts today, it's weird but I can't see her!' Alice sighed frustrated.

'Alice calm down, maybe she isn't starting today, you know how rumours are' Alice always got upset when she thought her visions where blocked.

We pulled into the parking lot and as usual people turned to stare, you'd think after going here 2 years people would get bored of looking at us, seen as though we don't give them the time of day, but apparently not.

The first half of the day passed in a blur, mostly people's minds where on the new girl, Isabella Swan. Speculation was that she was the police chief's daughter, but I'd heard in the teachers mind that they didn't know who her father was; he'd enrolled her over the phone. I tried not to look at her in other people's minds; I wasn't like them, infatuated by her presence.

When I arrived at our usual lunch table everyone was already there, props in place. My siblings were talking to one another when I heard our name mentioned, I didn't look up as we'd learned by now not to look up every time our names mentioned, otherwise it would catch attention.

_Edward, Edward look it's her, the girl from my vision! _Alice screamed in my mind, I looked up and sure enough it was the girl, but she looked different, probably because she wasn't in a lot of pain.

'Alice what is it?' Jasper questioned obviously sensing her mood change.

'Its her, the girl from my vision!' At that everyone but Rosalie looked at her, I tried to zone in on her mind, see why this young woman could be sent to hell, something about her screamed innocence, but I couldn't hear anything, it was like she wasn't there. I know how Alice felt this morning, not having my gift was terribly frustrating. The girl looked up at us with a strong glare, like she knew exactly what we were and hate us! Everyone's minds shifted except Rosalie's.

'How could someone so sweet go to hell ... whoa, look at that glare! She could even give Rose a run for her money! Emmett thought.

'Oh that poor girl, how can I warn her? Oh I hope she hasn't already sold her sole!' Alice was getting more upset by the second.

'I need to calm Alice down but my gift won't work, I hate when she gets that worked up I can't calm her!' Jasper's thoughts always revolving round Alice.

After a long glare, Isabella excused herself from her table and hurried out to the parking lot, I watched as she left, feeling that something was about to change very soon!

**........................................................................................................................................................**

**hope you enjoyed it, please review **** xxx**


	5. unknown case

**I don't own twilight, SM does, I just love twilight and supernatural so thought i'd do a story about the worlds mixing **** hope u enjoy it! **

**.........................................................................................................................................................**

**BPOV**

I made my way to my next class, I was trying to act as normal as possible but the truth was I was on edge, wondering when they would attack. When I got to the classroom the teacher directed me to a seat in the back of the classroom, thankfully no one else was sitting there.

The teacher was just about to start the lesson when the door opened, I looked up to see none other than the copper haired god walking in and the only seat left in the room was next to me, shit! I put my head down as he approached and ignored him has he sat down.

'Hi I'm ...' he trailed off, I looked up to see what had caused him to stop, and knew something was wrong! His eyes turned from topaz to deep black in seconds, his whole posture became rigid and his hands balled into fists.

'No f'ing way' I didn't mean to say it out load but it obviously did as some students turned to stare at me. I put my head down to try and think about this, there was no doubt in my mind what was happening here, I'd read quite a bit about it. I was his singer! Not in the obvious sense but in the sense that my blood sang to him, my blood had a thousand times more call to him than anyone else's.

I bent down and pretended to itch my leg, pulling my knife out and slipping it up my sleeve. A million thoughts running through my mind, first why where his eyes topaz? There's no doubt he's a vampire, but every vampire I've ever seen had vivid read eyes. Next was why hadn't he attacked yet? Everything I've ever read clearly stated that singers never lived more than minutes after the vampire smelt them, yet this vampire seemed to be restraining himself.

I chanced a look at him just to be sure he I'd seen correctly, sure enough he was still rigid and his deep black eyes where looking at me with so much hate. That's when I realised, he was planning how to kill me, get me away from everyone else so no one would know.

The bell rang and he shot out of the classroom barely at human speed, I had gym next and as much as I wanted to go home where I had all my weapons to protect me, I knew I'd probably be safer when all the other students where in the parking lot at the end of school.

Gym passed in a blur, as I was driving home I kept my eyes out for anything following me. As soon as I was safe in my circle of salt I sighed in relief. I decided to call the one person who'd help me on this.

'Hi Uncle Bobby'

'Bella, how's it going?' straight to the point as usual.

'Erm, ok I guess'

'What's happened' he interrupted.

'Nothing bad, just strange' for some reason I wasn't sure what to tell him, I really didn't want to tell him about the whole singer business, knowing him, Dean and Bobby would be here within hours. 'Well I saw the vampires today, but there something different about them'

'Different how?'

'There eyes, they're not red, there topaz' and here was where I had to lie 'and I got sat next to one of them in biology and well you know how clumsy I am, I fell off my chair my knee started bleeding!'

'Oh god are you okay?'

'I'm fine, fallings second nature to me' I laughed 'But the thing was the vampire didn't even attempt to attack me, he reacted of course , his eyes went black and he went rigid but that was it, I've never seen anything like it! And then there's the fact they go to school, I mean why would you do that if you where a vampire, wouldn't it attract attention?'

'Okay calm down, I've heard something about topaz eyed vampires before, give me an hour and I'll let you know'

'Thanks'

'Oh and Bella, Sam and Dean have been phoning, they're really worried!' Argh can I not have one conversation without them coming up!

'Look Uncle Bobby I need to go, just tell them I'm ok and I'll call soon, and please don't tell them where I am!'

'I promised didn't I, I'll call when I've got some information'

'Ok thanks bye' I quickly put the phone down before he could ask any more questions.

I decided to sit next to the window so I could see if any vampires approached, while waiting I did some research on the Cullen's.

It turns out there were 7 of them, Carlisle and Esme where the adoptive parents of Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. Carlisle was the local doctor and his wife was a stay at home mum, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper where seniors while Alice and Edward where juniors. I have to admit on paper they seem like the perfect family.

I decided to take a brake and get something to eat, this case seemed to get weirder by the second! I mean why was Carlisle a doctor, wouldn't he end up killing all his patients?

At some point I must have fallen asleep, the sound of the phone ringing made me jump, effectively making me fall off the couch, I quickly got up and answered the phone.

'Hello' I answered a little breathless.

'Bella?' He sounded unsure 'Everything ok? You sound a little flustered'

'Yeah must of fallen asleep, so when the phone rang I fell off the couch'

'Same old Bella' He laughed 'So I've done the research and your right this isn't your usual case'

'How bad is it?'

'Well not necessarily bad, it could actually be good' was he kidding!

'A case is never good, especially when vampires are involved, so come on let me have it so I can rap this case up!' I was getting agitated now.

'Well they vegetarians'

'What come on be serious!' there's no way vampires can survive on vegetables!

'Not real vegetarians, but the same incentive is implied' I was seriously confused now 'You see they don't drink human blood, they survive on animal blood. That's why the vampire was able to restrain himself, any normal vampire would attack straight away, unable to stop themselves, but these ones have learnt restraint' It was all kind of making sense now.

'So what do I do? Just leave them here?' Even if they're 'vegetarians' they're still dangerous.

'Maybe you could stay for a few more days and observe them, make sure there's no threat, but don't jump the gun, we haven't seen this before'

'Okay I'll be open minded, I call you tomorrow and update, bye'

'Bye kid'

Okay now I'm truly lost! Yes I can stay and observe but chances are I'll drive copper head insane and he'll attack anyway!

**........................................................................................................................................................**

**hope you enjoyed it, please review **** xxx**


	6. attack

**I don't own twilight, SM does, I just love twilight and supernatural so thought i'd do a story about the worlds mixing **** hope u enjoy it! **

**...**

**BPOV**

**I woke early the next morning and made my way to school. I was actually nervous; this was something I'd never seen before! And in my short seventeen years I've seen a lot. **

**About a mile away from school I had to slam on my brakes as someone was in the middle of the road, I slowly looked up while trying to get my breathing back to normal, there in the middle of the road was the pixie vampire. **

**I quickly grabbed my knife and hid it under my sleeve, the pixie skipped over to the car and to my utter surprise, jumped in the passenger seat as if I'd just stopped to pick her up!**

**I quickly span round and but the knife at her throat. **

'**What do you want vampire!' I screeched, I needed to show her I wasn't afraid. **

'**Wait ... what? How do you know what I am?' she actually sounded confused, but I wasn't going to let her trick me, the others were probably waiting for me in a bush. Well I'll be dammed if I'm not taking pixie with me! **

'**Don't play dumb with me pixie, you know who I am and I know who you are and you can tell your coven if I'm going down so are you!' **

'**What, were not a coven where a family!' ha yeah right 'please I don't want any trouble, the others don't even know I'm here, I just needed to talk to you' she actually sounded sincere and when I looked in her eyes she looked slightly scared but honest, that is until her eyes turned black! **

'**Jazz no!' she screamed but it was too late, I was already out of the car, on the floor, the knife out of my hand and surrounded by seven vampires! In a flash the blonde ice queen was in front of me dangling my knife in my face, I tried to struggle against the vampire holding my arms but there was no point. **

'**Where did you get this knife?' **

'**A store' **

'**Oh a comedian are we, how did you know what would pierce our skin' 'Because all good hunters know that' I felt like saying but I didn't, If they found out who my family where they'd probably use me as leverage. **

**I just shrugged, in a flash the blonde went for me, pixie pushed me out of the way and then everything went black. **

**APOV **

'**YOU IDIOT!' I shouted at Rosalie. **

'**What she wasn't going to talk so I thought..' **

'**No Rosalie' Carlisle cut in, I couldn't help the smug smile that spread across my face, no one went against Carlisle. 'You where wrong, shes just an innocent child, you shouldn't attack children!' he said in a stern voice but Rosalie never backed down easily. **

'**A child! Oh yeah because all children carry knives covered in lambs blood! The only thing that can pierce our skin!' Rosalie was getting more annoyed. **

'**I understand this situation is weird but we do not hurt humans and no one will hurt this child, understand?' Carlisle and Rosalie glared at each other for a long time before she answered. **

'**Fine but what do we do now, she knows our secret we can't just leave her here!' **

'**We take her home with us' we all turned to look at Edward, who now had Bella in his arms. **

'**Edward what are you doing!' I screeched 'what did Carlisle just stay, we will not hurt her and she WILL NOT be your next meal!' he was seriously unbelievable! **

'**Alice how could you think that!' **

_**Erm I don't know she's your singer and suddenly want to take her home! **_**I thought sarcastically.**

'**She hit her head when you pushed her out of the way' he said glaring at Rosalie 'I thought Carlisle could check her over and then we could talk to her probably' **

'**Good idea son' Carlisle always having pride in his favourite son. 'Shall I carry her?' **

**Edward suddenly pulled her more towards him protectively 'NO' he all but shouted, he quickly looked down at her and spoke softer 'I can do it, I'll be ok' I think he was trying to reassure himself more than anyone else. **

'**Ok son, we'll be right behind you' **

'**I'll drive her car for her' I piped in, I had some serious thinking to do and I didn't need Edward listening in! **

**...**

**Hope you enjoyed it, please review **** xxx**


	7. truth

**I don't own twilight, SM does, I just love twilight and supernatural so thought i'd do a story about the worlds mixing **** hope u enjoy it! **

**...**

**BPOV**

**I awoke with a terrible pain in my head, I tried to open my eyes but the light blinded me. I thought back to what happened, I was driving and there was someone in the road and ... oh! **

**I quickly jumped up ignoring the dizziness it caused me, as my eyes adjusted to the light I realised I was in a bedroom, not my bedroom though, no this was to nice. Everything was immaculately clean. I started looking for my knife, I don't know why; they were hardly going to leave it next to me! **

'**It's not there' **

**I nearly jumped out of my skin, in the corner of the room stood the Greek god. He was watching me with amusement. **

'**Where am I? You know you can kill me but you won't get away with it, people will realise I'm missing and then you'll all pay!' **

'**You think where going to kill you?' he asked, god this creature was strange, no I thought they brought me here to watch movies! **

'**No I think you're going to kill me!' I glared at him showing him I was not afraid. He just looked even more interested. **

'**Hmm just me, so what the others aren't as scary as me?' **

'**No that's not it; I just don't think I'm any of their singers?' he stood for a long time just staring at me with his mouth hanging open, the silence was getting uncomfortable so I decided to speak again 'What's wrong cat got your tongue, isn't it supposed to be the other way round, don't you eat the big cats' I said with a wink, he was going to kill me anyway may as well have some fun! **

'**How'd you know about that?' he was getting more frustrated by the second. **

'**About what?' I decided to play dumb, that would piss him off! **

'**About being my singer, about what we eat?' **

'**You eat?' I put the most confused look on my face 'I always thought vampires just drank blood, I didn't know they ate the flesh as well, EW.' The next thing I knew the lamp was being smashed against the wall and the pixie was stood in between me and the Greek god. **

'**Edward what are you doing!' She shouted at him, to say she was small and pixie like, she was pretty dam intimidating. **

'**God Alice she's so frustrating!' he was talking like I wasn't in the room, I decided to cough and make my presence known, he quickly spoke directly to me 'why can't you just answer a simple question without trying to frustrate me?' **

**Alice answered before I had a chance. **

'**I don't know Edward, maybe because she wakes up in a house full of vampires, or maybe it could have something to do with the fact that the last time she was awake Rosalie tried attacking her!' **

**Edward didn't reply, he just kept glaring at Alice. After a while he stormed out of the room and I realised he was having some kind of secret conversation with Alice. I turned my attention back to Alice; she had a small smile on her face. **

'**Hello Bella, I'm Alice, I just wanted to apologise for all the trouble earlier, I just wanted to talk to you but the others followed' she looked sincere but I know better than to trust vampires. **

'**You this nice to all your food?' I resorted. **

**She actually laughed 'silly Bella, we aren't going to eat you' yeah right! **

'**Then what do you want!' now I was getting frustrated, I wish they'd stop with the games. **

'**To talk that's all, then we can all go on with our lives' I gave her a 'do you think I'm fucking stupid look' so she continued 'I mean it, we really don't want to hurt you, we don't kill humans. You know alot about us and our world and where curious to know how, and also I have something I need to tell you, but I don't know how' she actually sounded upset. **

**I knew this was wrong, I shouldn't be sat here talking to a vampire, no its not even that, I shouldn't be sat here trusting a vampire! But I couldn't help it, she seemed so genuine and if she was human I would think we'd be friends (not that I've ever had a proper friend in my life). I mean she had defended me twice now. **

**My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door, a female vampire entered the room, she was quite petit but not to Alice's standard, she had shoulder lengh caramel hair. **

'**Hello Bella dear' she said with a smile, I couldn't help but smile back, there was something motherly about her and I couldn't bring myself to be rude 'I thought you might be hungry so I brought you up some sandwiches, I didn't know what you'd like so I made a selection' I wanted to decline as they could put anything in them but couldn't bring myself to be rude to this woman. **

'**Thankyou ...' I trailed off**

'**Esme' She finished. **

'**Esme' I repeated 'That was very nice of you, I'm not hungry at the moment but I'll try some later' she smiled as she put them on the bedside table. **

'**Ok well I'll leave use to it, call if you need anything' she was nearly out the door when she turned again 'and Bella' I answered a small yes knowing she would hear me 'your very welcome here and no one will ever harm you' and with that she was gone. **

**I wanted to say thank you but I couldn't, Esme was so motherly and she made me think of mine. I never got the chance to get to know her. **

'**Are you ok?' Alice asked. **

'**I'm fine' I croaked out, my throat feeling thick. 'So what did you want to tell me?' she seemed hesitant to tell me 'look nothing you say will shock me, if you tell me then I'll tell you how I know about you'. **

'**Well you know a lot about vampires, have you ever heard of some of us having extra gifts?' I thought back, I had read something about that but it was meant to be a myth, ha as if anything's a myth these days! **

'**A little' I admitted. **

'**Well I have the gift of seeing the future' wow! **

'**So you saw me coming? So don't you already know everything I'm going to tell you about how I know? Why do I need to tell you?' why did I need to go through this if she already knew? **

'**No, my visions are subjective, I only see certain things and that can always change' **

'**So what does this have to do with me?' **

'**Before I met you I had a vision of you and even though I'm already to late I have to warn you' **

'**Ok what is it?' I was pretty calm, the worst she could tell me was I was going to die and death didn't scare me. **

'**You're going to hell' **

**...**

**Hope you enjoyed it, please review **** xxx**


	8. what was it worth?

**I don't own twilight, SM does, I just love twilight and supernatural so thought i'd do a story about the worlds mixing **** hope u enjoy it! **

**...**

**EPOV**

**After Alice kicked me out of the room I went downstairs to listen in with the rest of the family. Everyone but Rosalie was curious about Bella, Rosalie was just pissed that she was ruining everything and scared she was going to expose us. **

**I was relieved that Bella wasn't rude to Esme; I let myself hope that maybe she would start trusting us; not being able to read her mind was so frustrating! The only way we'd know anything about her is if she'd tell us and that would mean she'd need to trust us! **

**I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Alice tell Bella about seeing her in hell, what she did next surprised us all, I expected her to scream or cry but she didn't. Her heartbeat remained steady and all she did was laugh, not just a small laugh either. **

**I didn't even register Rosalie's thoughts before she shot up the stairs, we all quickly followed. Rosalie was furious, as I got in the room I saw Alice once again stood between us and Bella, Bella seemed unaware of what was going on around her, still hysterically laughing. **

'**You pathetic little human!' Rosalie screeched 'You think this is funny?' **

**Bella finally seemed aware of everything; she wiped her eyes and answered through her laughter 'yes actually I do!' **

'**Do you know what, I don't know why you bothered Alice, this piece of crap obviously doesn't value her life, she deserves to rot in hell!' this didn't faze Bella in the slightest, If anything she laughed more. **

'**Maybe your right' she resorted. **

'**So what was your soul worth? A couple of grand? A new house? Car maybe' Finally Bella stopped laughing, she looked absolutely furious. **

'**Listen Barbie bitch you know nothing! And I don't need to explain myself to you!' **

**Rosalie tried jumping at Bella; I quickly caught her arm and threw her into the wall. Emmett hooked his arms around her waist ignoring her growls and dragged her out of the room. I looked at Bella to make sure she was ok, she didn't even look shocked or scared and her heartbeat was still steady. **

'**Can I please have my knife back? Just encase Barbie comes back for round 3' did nothing bother this girl! **

'**No child, I promise you know one will hurt you' Bella just snorted 'you have to understand we've never met anyone like you, someone who knows about us' Carlisle tried to reason with her, he wanted her trust as bad as me and Alice, he always liked learning new things and this girl was defiantly knew. **

'**How do I know you won't kill me when I tell you?' It was an honest question, if she knew of our kind she had every reason not to trust us. **

'**I promise sweetheart, no harm will come to you, no matter what you tell us' Esme was probably the best person to reason with her, it was hard not to trust Esme. Bella seemed to be debating so Esme continued 'you said earlier that people would know your missing and we would pay, well why don't you use the phone now tell them where you are and who your with'**

'**Ok I'll tell you' I couldn't help but smile, I was so relieved that I was finally going to know the truth! **

**...**

**Hope you enjoyed it, please review **** xxx**


	9. Isabella Winchester

**I don't own twilight, SM does, I just love twilight and supernatural so thought i'd do a story about the worlds mixing hope u enjoy it!**

…...

BPOV

I can't believe I'm doing this, rule number one don't trust anyone, especially vampires! But Esme seemed so genuine, its hard not to trust her. We all made our way downstairs and Esme showed me where the phone was. I quickly dialled Uncle Bobbie's number.

'Hello' he answered after the second ring.

'Hi Uncle Bobby its Bella'

'Bella, why haven't you been answering your phone? I've been worried sick! I thought the vampires had killed you! I was just about to call Sam and' I quickly cut him off.

'What! No! I already told you not to tell them where I am! I left my phone at home' God I don't answer my phone for a couple of hours and he sends out a search party.

'Well Bella what am I supposed to do? This is the first time your out on your own and when you don't answer your phone I worry! Where are you anyway? I don't recognise the number'

'Well I'm kind of at the Cullen's' I stuttered out.

'WHAT! ARE YOU STUPID! DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH! OF ALL THE STUPID THINGS TO DO, AND YOU WONDER WHY WE DON'T SEND YOU OUT ON YOUR OWN!'

'CALM DOWN!' I screeched 'I know your worried but trust me I'm safe, it was their idea for me to call you to let you know where I am and that I'm safe' I tried to reassure him.

'So you've told them about me, so when there done with you they'll come after me!'

'NO! How could you think I'd do that! They no nothing about you! Listen I have to go, just please trust me and don't tell Sam and Dean where I am, I'll be home before you know it!'

'Ok but you phone me every few hours so I know your ok'

'Ok will do bye' I quickly put the phone down before he could give me another lecture.

I made my way into the front room where everyone was waiting for me. Thankfully they'd put a seat for me across from them so I wouldn't have to sit near them. I began playing with my hands, something I always did when I was nervous, I didn't know where to begin.

'Erm .. I don't really know where to start' I whispered feeling very vulnerable.

'Why don't we ask you some questions to start you off' Jasper asked in his southern accent as if sensing my discomfort.

'That could work' I replied still playing with my hands.

'How do you know so much about us?'Carlisle asked gently.

I took a deep breathe and quickly blurted it out 'I'm a hunter' I looked around the room and everyone but Emmett and Rosalie looked shocked, Emmett seemed to look confused.

'So what your pissed because we killed the animals before you could' that broke the ice, everyone began laughing, even Rosalie cracked a smile.

'What?' Emmett asked looking even more confused.

'Emmett I don't hunt animals'

'Then what do you hunt?'

'Well I'm not sure how to put this so … I kind of hunt you and things like you' It was Emmett's turn to laugh now.

'You think you could take me down!' he said through his laughter.

'I've killed bigger!' I said in a threatening tone, people underestimating me is really getting annoying, Carlisle sensed my annoyance and cut off Emmett's laughter.

'Emmett your being rude' Carlisle said in astern voice, Emmett looked sheepish. 'Hunters come in many shapes and sizes, I've met a few in my time but we tend to avoid them as our lifestyle doesn't attract attention, Bella' he looked like he didn't want to continue so I gave him an encouraging nod 'Are you here because of us' I quickly looked to my feet, feeling rather guilty.

'Yes' I didn't even want to see their faces.

'Who are Sam and Dean?' well that caught me by surprise, I looked up to Edward who had a strange expression on his face, I couldn't quite tell what it was.

'There my brothers'

'Why aren't you with them now dear?' Esme asked.

'Because I just wanted to go out on my own' Esme looked thoughtful, smiling slightly but letting it go.

'Why did you laugh when I told you about hell?' Alice was bouncing impatiently in her seat, I really didn't know how to tell them, they'd probably think I was lying.

'How about I tell you from the beginning, it will make more sense'

'Ok whenever your ready' although Carlisle tried to look calm I could see the impatience in his eyes.

'Well firstly my names not Bella Swan, its Isabella Winchester' I heard numerous gasps and knew they had heard of my family.

…**...**

**Sorry to leave it like this, truth coming next chapter :) please review xxx**


	10. the real truth

**I don't own twilight, SM does, I just love twilight and supernatural so thought i'd do a story about the worlds mixing hope u enjoy it!**

…...

BPOV

Everyone continued to look at me completely shocked, I knew this would be their reaction of they'd heard of my family.

'So John Winchester is your father?' Carlisle asked.

'Yes' I said quietly, it was still painful to think about.

'I heard about him around 12 years ago, I knew he had two sons but no one really knew whether it was true he had a daughter'

'Yeah my dad tried to keep me hidden' I sighed and decided now would be the best time to tell them.

'So when I was around 6 months old my mother was killed, obviously I don't remember it but up until I was 5 I believed it was in a fire' I paused for a second, I always tried to push these kind of thoughts out of my mind. 'After that my dad took us and we moved around a lot, always staying in motels, dad said he moved around due to business, sometimes he'd leave us alone for weeks at a time, dad was withdrawn and never really showed us any affection, I was to young to remember a loving dad so I really didn't miss him' I took another deep breathe trying to stop the tears that where threatening to spill over, I looked over at everyone, they all seemed to have solemn expressions, to my surprise even Rosalie.

'Sam and Dean always looked after me' I continued 'When ever dad was gone they'd try and play the role of father but I could tell they where as frustrated as me with dad and always being alone, but they where even more frustrated as they had the added pressure of looking after me! I remember feeling constantly guilty and neglected. It wasn't until I was 5 when I found out what dad was really doing' the images flooded my brain and I tried to stop my hands from shaking.

'Dad had gone off somewhere leaving us in another motel, we where under strict instructions not to leave the motel, open the doors or the windows. It had been about a week since he'd been home and Sam and Dean where getting agitated about staying in, it didn't help there was an arcade across the road, I didn't want to bother them so I tried to get a drink myself but I was to small and dropped the glass, this annoyed Dean and he stormed out of the room, Sam told me they wouldn't be long and to go to sleep'

'I remember crying and must have drifted off to sleep, when I awoke I have never been so scared in my life! Above me was a dark figure, I knew it wasn't human, even though I was half asleep. It was a dark shadow hovering above me, it had no defined features. Suddenly it began sucking in big gulps of air, I could feel the life literally coming out of me. I tried to move, my body felt like it weighed a thousand pounds, I was just about to give in to the darkness when I heard gun shots, suddenly the shadow was gone, I used all my energy into pulling my head up, their stood my father with the first bit of emotion I'd ever seen. I slept for three days afterwards, when I awoke my dad told me the truth, my mother was killed by a demon and he was trying to kill the son of a bitch that killed her. After that day I no longer cared about the simple things like playing, friends and school. I spent all my time reading up on every different thing I could find on demons and keeping myself fit so when the time came I could fight'

I herd the lamp smash before I saw it, I looked over at Rosalie who was growling and shouting to fast for me to understand. I thought maybe she would attack but she just stood there and the others who could obviously understand what she was saying just sat there. Emmett pulled Rosalie back on his knee and appeared to be trying to soothe her.

'I'm sorry about that, Rosalie was just upset' I gave Carlisle a questioning look.

'Why?' I asked him thinking Rosalie wouldn't answer me.

'Because you where just a child!' Rosalie said trying to keep her tone calm 'I can't believe a parent would let his child into that world'

'He had know choice!' I said defensively.

'He had a lot of choices Bella'

'Look I don't want to talk about this' I didn't want to face the fact that my dad had other choices even though I knew it was true.

'So like I was saying, I spent all my time training for when I could be a hunter, I killed my first Demon when I was 10 and it continued from there, my father was killed when I was 16, I say killed but he gave his life up willingly, he sold his soul for dean's life' I took a deep breathe, I'd never told this story to anyone 'A little after then we was finding out more about the demon who killed our mum, turns out the Demon killed a lot of other woman around the same time, all a fire in the nursery. Sam began getting headaches, we didn't think much of it until he started having visions, a little like you Alice but he had absolutely no control over them'

'A month after dad died Sam went missing, with a little help from a few other hunters we found out he was being held in an old abandoned town, we found him but when we where a few feet away from him a man stabbed him in the back, killing him instantly' A few tears escaped my eyes as I relived the memory.

'I was devastated, say what you will about my family but we all love each other, after loosing dad I couldn't face loosing Sam as well, so I did the only thing I could, I went to a crossroads and summoned a demon' I gauged everyone's reactions, they all seemed upset about what I was saying but also had a look of understanding on their faces, that's when I realised that they weren't just a coven, they where a family and in my situation they'd all give their lives up for each other.

'The usual deal is you get whatever you ask for and in return you get to live for ten years then your soul belongs to the demon, but as I'm a Winchester I only got one year'

'Wait shouldn't you be in hell now then?' Carlisle asked confused.

'Yeah I'll explain that in a minute, so when I got back from the crossroads Sam was alive and my Uncle Bobby, hes another hunter by the way and Dean where having an argument. I thought it was about me at first then I herd Uncle Bobby telling Dean he was an idiot just like my dad for selling his soul. I got really confused and then I realised that we both must of sold our soles for Sam's life'

'How is that possible?' Edward asked.

'At first I didn't understand how but then it clicked, the demon seemed to be stalling making the deal so that me and Dean made the deal at exactly the same time, so the demons got two souls for the price of one. At first I didn't tell anyone about the deal I'd made, we where just nearing killing the demon that killed mum so we didn't need any more distractions. That night we finally got our revenge on the demon, killed it with a special gun'

'The cult' Carlisle asked, I looked at him surprised.

'Yeah how'd you know?'

'I've herd about before, but no one really knew where it was'

'That makes sense, it took us a while to track it down'

'So what did you do after that?' Emmett asked.

'Went straight back to hunting' Rosalie growled at this.

'Why?' She asked 'you got your revenge'

'Yeah but that's all we've ever known, it would be wrong to go out an live a normal life when we knew what was going on in the world'

'True' Carlisle said, I looked into his eyes and could of sworn I saw pride there. 'so did you ever tell your brothers about you deal?'

'No, I was going to but a demon beat me to it, we where exercising a demon when he began to laugh and tell us how me and Dean would be going through worse pain in a years time' I put my head down, pain wouldn't even cover it! 'I then had to come clean and they spent the next year trying to get me out of the deal, Sam tried selling his soul hell even Uncle Bobby tried but it was no use, me and Dean where going to hell and there was nothing we could do about it.'

'A year later we went to hell' I said shivering at the memory.

'What happened did you just drop dead?' Jasper asked.

'I wish but no, has anyone ever herd of hell hounds' I asked everyone but looked at Carlisle as he seemed to know the most, he looked disgusted.

'Yes, there invisible and their claws can rip straight through human skin' disgust laced his tone.

'Yeah well that's what happened, one minute we where running from them, the next we where in hell' I stopped there letting my tears flow freely, finally feeling everything I'd been putting off.

…**...**

**Next chapter find out what hell was really like, how she got out and why she isn't talking to Dean and Sam. please review :) xxx**


	11. sorry

Hello readers, so ill start with a big apology, i'm sorry i havn't updated i had an argument with bt and no longer have internet :-{ but have worked out how to update on my phone ;-) so i will try ro update as much as possible. X x x x


	12. hell

**I dont own twilight sadly x Please be nice and excuse the spelling mistakes, i am currently writing and uploading from my phone and it isn't easy x x**

**Epov**

**Bella sat crying while we all tried to rap our heads around what she was saying, esme quickly her side, comforting her. I honestly couldn't believe what i Had heard, such a young girl and had already been through more than i have in my entire exsistence! **

**i was pulled out of my thoughts by bellas cough, obviously trying to get our attention. **

**'I'd like to finish my story now, then i can be on my way' no! I felt like screaming, but everyone would think im crazy. **

'Alice told you what she saw didn't she' bella looked round us all, we all nodded in disgust!

'Yeah so everyday they'd cut me up till there was nothing but bone left, i'd always wish to die or atleast pass out for a little while but there was no escape! And worse i could hear my brother screaming next door' the tears freely fell down her face as she struggled to control her breathing. I had a feeling she hadn't spoke about any of this before.

'How long where you in hell for?' alice couldn't help but ask even tho she knew she didn't want to know the answer.

'Forty years' all our heads whipped to her, waiting for her to laugh and say she was joking, obviously she didnt, not that we should of been suprised, nothing about her life was remotely normal!

'I dont understand' emmett said while cocking his head to the side staring at her intently, while trying to see the wrinkles that quite obviously wasn't there, idiot.

'Well times different in hell, what would be 4 months to you is 40 years down there' she shuddered obviously reliving the memory.

'So you and your brother lasted 40 years, thats amazing' carlisle said, pride evident in his voice.

'no i did' she whispered.

'Oh no dear' esme whispered pulling her closer.

'Dean ... He just couldn't take it anymore, he lasted 30 years, after that his screaming stopped, i didn't need the demons to tell me he'd gave up!'

'but you didn't' i smiled at her, she was the strongest person i'd ever met.

'yeah but i wanted to' she whispered clearly ashamed of herself even tho she had no reason to.

'but you didn't' i encouraged, a soft smile appeared on her face, and then the glare returned when i asked the next question.

'So where are your brothers?'

...

Please review x x


	13. brothers

**I dont own twilight sadly x Please be nice and excuse the spelling mistakes, i am currently writing and uploading from my phone and it isn't easy x x**

**Bpov**

I was amazed at how actually saying my story out loud had made me feel better. This family of vampires where better than any human family i'd ever encounted. Carlisle was what i'd liked my father to be if he had not been a hunter, emse was what i envisioned my mother to be like had she not been taken away from me.

it was amazing that sitting in a room of vampires i felt so safe and the most amazing of all i actually felt happy.

That is until edward opened his bequtiful mouth!

'so where are your brothers?' i couldn't help but glare at him, why did he have to bring that up!

'Thats none of your business!' i spat, he looked down obviously sensing it wasn't a good subject.

'Sorry' he whispered 'i'm just curious, from what you've told us they are very protective of you, so i just can't see them letting you leave' he looked me square in the eye, making me forget mt train of thought.

'they didn't have a choice, i was gone before they even knew i was out of hell' i held edwards gaze as i spoke, partly because i didn't want to be the first to break the gaze but mainly because i didn't want to look away from his eyes, they where hypnotising.

'When i got out i woke in a coffin, i had to kick my way out' i continued, i'd told them everything else, why not this. 'when i finally got out i saw deans grave moving next to me, i ran before he could see me, i really didn't want to see him and deal with everything!' i finally broke edwards gaze, not wanting him to see the hurt in my eyes.

'But they obviously know your alive' alice said, obviously hearing my conversation with uncle bobby earlier.

'Yeah but they don't know where i am, and i dont want them to, i need to live my own life, although i'll never have a normal one, i can atleast live it how i want'

'why cant you live a normal life?' rosalie asked, anger lacing her voice, but it didn't seemed aimed at me.

'Isn't it obvious, maybe i could go off to college, fall in love start a family. but the demons will always chase me, and i will not bring children into this life!' thats something i was sure of, no one else would be dammed to this life if i could help it.

'So live with us' now i wasn't the only one who looked at rosalie like she was crazy.

'What' was my brilliant response, no clear thought serfacing.

'Live with us' she repeated slowly 'i get and respect why you cant live a normal life, and living with us wouldn't exactly be normal but you'd be safe, demons fear us so they'd never think to find you in the middle of a coven' i listened carefully as she spoke the crazy idea, crazy but brilliant!

...

Please review x x


	14. stupid future seein pixie

**I dont own twilight sadly x Please be nice and excuse the spelling mistakes, i am currently writing and uploading from my phone and it isn't easy x x**

**Bpov**

**a million thoughts Ran through my head, could i really live with these vampires, would they turn on me, what would my brothers do if they found out, could i really stop hunting? i was brought out of my thoughts by alice's high pitched squeel. **

**'omg this is going to be so much fun we can have sleepovers every night and go shopping... ' She started talking so fast i couldn't understand her. **

**'Alice calm down i havn't even said yes yet!' i spoke over her finally geting her out of her rant, she just smirked at me.**

**'Oh but you will' stupid future seein pixie! **

**'where will i stay, you already have 7 living here' i stated. **

**'You can stay in edwards room' alice said asif it was the most obvious thing in the world. **

**'What' me and edward said at the same time. **

**'Well its the most logical thing, we dont ever sleep so sharing a bed wont be a problem and the rest of us are already sharing, whats wrong eddie scared she'll catch you in your footsy pajamas' i couldn't help but laugh, edward looked as tho he wanted to murder alice and would blush if he could, but he wasn't actually denying it. **

**'oh god you actually own those!' i blurted out still laughing at the look on his face. **

**'No. .. Well yes but it was Alices idea of a joke christmas present' i was practically rolling around on the floor laughing. **

**'Okay okay im sorry' i tried to control myself 'but seriously would u mind sharing your room' i couldn't just move into his room! **

**'aslong as u dont mind sharing its fine with me' he said somewhat shyly. **

**'No thats fine by me, wow i cant actually believe im going to move in with vampires' the thought of what i was doing still seemed mind boggaling. **

**'Well maybe you should start thinking of us as people than vampires' esme said with a smile. **

**'Sorry your right, i guess its hard to change your ways, but honestly thankyou for what your doing for me, for the first time in my life i feel as though things are actually looking up' i couldn't help but smile, things really where getting better! **

...

Short and sweet Please review x


	15. basement

I don't own twilight stephenie meyer does

…

BPOV

'So dear do you need some help bringing your things over?' Esme asked.

'That won't be necessary, all my stuff fits in my backpack' I said sheepishly.

'What!' Alice jumped up 'how can you fit everything in one backpack? That's ludicrous!'

'When you're travelling all the time you can't carry round big suitcases, I only have what I need and that does me fine!' I shot back, I was perfectly fine with the things I had, material things meant nothing to me.

'No this wont do, don't worry I'll get on it immediately' I wanted to argue but something told me I wasn't going to win, so I decided to change the subject.

'Do you have a basement?' everyone looked at me like I was crazy again.

'Yes but you will not be staying down there, if you don't want to share a room with me that's fine I don't need one but you will not be staying down there!' Edward ranted not giving me a chance to tell him he had it wrong.

'Edward calm down, I already said I didn't mind sharing didn't I' he looked embarrassed and gave me a small nod to continue 'I don't want to live there but I would live to use it as kind of a panic room, say I fell and started bleeding and one of you lost control, it would be a room I could run to until the bloodlust went'.

'That's an excellent idea and if it makes you feel safer then we'll get on it right away' Carlisle said while staring at Edward, as if having some silent conversation.

'Also I can use it to keep a track on demons' I didn't look at anyone, not wanting to see there reactions.

'WHAT!' I expected this from Rosalie 'we offer you the closest to normal your ever going to get and you still want to hunt, you're the stupidest most pig headed human I have ever met in my existence' she seethed.

'Rosie' Emmett wined obviously not liking the tension in the room.

'No Emmett she's right I may be stupid, but Rosalie you have to understand this has always been my life, I'm not going around the country searching for trouble but if I notice any surrounding me then I simply cannot stand by and do nothing' shouting at Rosalie would not help the situation right now, so I tried to keep calm.

'Okay I can live with that' it was obvious that Rosalie was a lot more comfortable playing the bitch than being nice.

'So is it true you guys can run at like a hundred miles an hour?' I asked trying to get Rosalie out of an uncomfortable situation.

'Yes but Edwards the fastest, he can do about 120 miles an hour, but what I lack in speed I make up for in muscles' Emmett said flexing his muscles, proud. I couldn't help but laugh.

'Well is there any chance someone could run me to Seattle, if I'm going to do this I need to speak to my Uncle Bobby first and if one of you are there I think it may calm some of his concerns'

'I will' Edward said before anyone else had a chance, I cocked my eyebrow up at him.

'Are you sure? I don't want to make you uncomfortable'

'No honestly its fine, I need to get used to your scent. And like they said I'm the fastest' he gave me a beautiful lob sided grin.

…

Reviews make me write quicker xxx


End file.
